The one and only
by SilverBlade9
Summary: You're a new member of the Survey Corps, working as a soldier and researcher. You're working close to Erwin, Hanji and Levi. However, it seems you're working mostly close with Levi. Will you two being close start something you never thought of? A relationship between you two becomes sweet yet difficult for the both of you.


Hi guys! Been awhile huh? Well I'm making this quick fan fiction since it came to me in a dream, and I love Levi so much too! (Don't tell my boy friend...)

Hope you guys enjoy!

 **Chapter 1: A fated meeting?**

The day has finally come. After all the intense training and tests. You finally made it through the training corps and ready to pick which corps to work under. Instinctively, you chose the Survey Corps. However, you're working not only as a fighter but as a researcher as well. You walk through the office of the Survey Corps and stumbled upon a mirror leaning against a wall in one of the halls. As you look at yourself, you are young woman with pure long silver hair with teal colored eyes. You have a pair of glasses folded and hanged on the collar of uniform. You are also holding a folder containing your information that will help you get the job in the corps. Eager to meet the Commander of the Survey Corps, you try to fix yourself the best you can and headed off to the doors of the Commander.

Upon reaching the door you somehow feel a presence nearby. As you look around you don't see anyone at all. With the odd feeling in the air it made you more tense about the interview. Finally, you convinced yourself to knock on the door, the loud knock on the wooden door echoed through the halls then soon fall silent. A voice from inside came through saying.

"Come in."

As you pulled open the heavy wooden door. There sat the Commander Erwin Smith at his large wooden desk resting his chin on his fingers folded together. You can sense an intense feeling around him making you more nervous but you swallowed your pride and stood straight and tall towards him. You introduced yourself as one of trainees who have made a call to meet him weeks ago.

He smiles softly at you and gestures you to sit down his kindness makes you feel reassured and you sat down in front of him handing him your folder and your interview starts. Your interview was going well and smooth until you hear the door slam open behind you and a man's voice calling out talking to Erwin.

"Oi, Erwin... Did you get the information folder yet.. " The man's voice grew closer to you as you can hear each footstep getting louder until they stop right next to you.

You turn your head to see a man with jet black hair wearing the Survey Corps uniform but with cravat around his neck. He has a grim look on his face almost seeming like that his regular face. Erwin chuckled and looked up him.

"I'm actually interviewing the person who you need a folder of. "Erwin said towards the man. "If you want you can wait until I'm done or you take over this interview." Erwin asks him.

The man looks blankly at Erwin then he turns to look at you almost examining you top to bottom then looks back at Erwin. "Tch... I'm too impatient to wait for you to finish your little interview... " The man says straight. "Give me the folder and I'll finish this... " He demands and holds his hand out waiting for Erwin to pass the folder.

Erwin smirks at him then closes up your folder and slides it towards him only for the man snatch it quickly and hold it against his side. He turns his head to you finally saying "If you want to finish this, hurry up and follow me... " He says almost cold and walks straight out of the door.

You were stunned about his actions, almost frightened as you sat frozen in your seat. Until Erwin's voice breaks through making you focus back towards Erwin.

"You alright? Don't worry about him. I'm sure you'll be alright with him. Do your best with our humanity's strongest. If anything happens just come talk to me anytime." Erwin's suggestion calms you down and you took his both hands holding them and bowed your head softly thanking him and you walked out the door.

Once you took one foot outside the door the man's voice startles you as you look over at him. "You seem to be taking your time there... " He glares at you slightly. "Erwin gave you a pep talk or something...?"

You hurried to apologize to and bowed down then answered his question about Erwin.

He stares at you until you looked up at him then he starts down the hall to his office. You hurried up to catch up to him as you both reached office. As you walked with him a thought kept crossing your mind about the man only a little bit taller than you, be the humanity's strongest soldier. You couldn't believe it until one the workers we passed greeted the man as 'Corporal Levi'. You've heard of the name before, many people have talked about him being able to kill many titans on his own. You looked towards the man next you believing that this man is Corporal Levi. It seems you were staring at him for awhile as he looks towards you with an annoyed look on his face.

"What...?" He asks you rudely. You come back to your senses, but you couldn't hide it about staring at him so you come out to ask him directly about who he is. He sighs and looks back straight forward to his office unlocking his door. "Yes, I am Corporal Levi Rivalle... Now let's stop talking about me... We're for your placement in the Survey Corps. If you fail you'll just be another soldier on the field fighting got it?" He says as he steps into his office and walks towards his desk.

You agree to his demands and step into his office but you feel more anxious then before. However, remembering Erwin's words made you feel like you have more confidence in yourself. As you continued your interview with Levi it seems like it was going no where. His face expression and tone of his voice remained the same throughout the whole interview.

"So you were top 10 in your training corps, your knowledge and scores are one of the highest, however your fighting tactics are a little behind if there's no strategy... " He reads through your folder out loud to you as you agree to every word he says.

You've been tense since you sat in front of him. He hasn't even looked up once at you. Finally, he sits back in his seat looking straight at you staring a little. You start to sweat a little at his intense glare and finally he spoke. "You better not be crazy as four-eyes... But you seem clean and neat... " he mumbled under his breathe that you almost couldn't make it out.

"I'll let you join, you'll be working with Erwin, Four-eyes and me for now on... You start tomorrow but don't think you're off the hook... So much as a screw up and you'll be out cleaning got it...?" He says straight towards you. You don't know if you should be terrified or happy since you got accepted.

You stood up from your chair and bowed to Levi thanking him as you smiled bright. He looks at you as you bowed and smiled almost thinking of something but he turns away instead, letting you leave. As you headed out of the office, you go back to the soldier quarters and into your room. You cheered and jumped around soon ended up face-first on your bed laying down you get some rest ready for the big day tomorrow. However, as you lay in bed you keep thinking of Levi and what he is actually like. As you kept thinking of him you soon drifted off to sleep as the night passes on.

That's all for Chapter 1 Hope you like it!


End file.
